twinstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Pachua
'Pachua '''is a fictional character created by Rinji Pantera originally for use in a fan-fiction titled ''Venus: The Teenage Mutant Ninja Female Muscle Turtle as one of the original Dragon Lords. Since her introduction back in 2009, high interest came around for the character by Xenny Diemes and later become reestablished in a whole new light in a new universe along with a lineup of stories created by both authors. At first sight, Pachua is a mega-muscular female dragon who can manipulate water as her primary weapon. She has also shown to be sexually aroused by her own body mostly over the size of her over-developed muscles that Pachua works hard to keep constantly fit and strong while loving every minute of it. She strives to train harder than any normal dragon could. Pachua also trains heavily in hand to hand combat, making her a stronger fighter than anyone around. Currently, she's in a relationship in both the I:EU and Studio Universes as the lover and companion to Xendrian. Biography Original Universe Many ages ago, Pachua had grown up the only daughter of two proud and powerful dragons of great lineage. One was her mother, a beautiful blue dragoness named Cheza, who also possessed the ability to manipulate water. Her skills with water manipulation were legendary. It was said that she could even manipulate the water in all sentient creatures to forcibly bend them to her will. Pachua's father was the leader of the Dragon Clan, named Ringar. He was the leader of the dragons for a good reason. His strength was at least three times greater than the next strongest dragons in the clan and his muscular physique was an overexaggerated definition of muscle. The Dragon Clan maintained a delicate balance of peace with the other races, one even more delicate with the humans, who had long mistrusted them. One day, the humans concluded that the dragons would eventually attempt to conquer or kill them; and so planned their own preemptive strike against them in absolute secrecy. By the time the Dragon Clan was aware of the humans' attack, it was already too late. They struck swiftly and mercilessly with weapons far more powerful than any of them expected, and were killed off one by one. Only a few managed to stand their ground. Unfortunately, Ringar was the primary target and not even his vast strength and physical resistance was enough to stop all of the combined physical and magical attacks against him. And thus he soon succumbed to death. Pachua was still young and inexperienced, but seeing her father murdered angered her to the point of rage. But Cheza stopped her, unwilling to let her needlessly sacrifice herself. Knowing that this was a doomed battle at this point, Cheza fled with Pachua. However, the humans caught on and gave chase; but not before Cheza urged Pachua to run and not stop until she could run no more. Cheza turned back and intercepted the human army to buy Pachua enough time to escape. Using a nearby river as a primary water source, Cheza attacked the humans with overwhelming force, taking out hundreds of them at a time with her destructive water attacks. Unfortunately, their numbers were too great and it was only a matter of time before she became too exhausted to fight them off any longer and embraced death with one final attack on them. The humans searched for any remaining dragons, but found none. After several days, they declared the dragons to be extinct. But Pachua survived and vowed to one day avenge the death of her family and clan. After finding a secluded place to live, Pachua trained her developing water manipulating powers which she inherited from her mother. But her real focus was on building up her body into a sculpture of muscle even greater than her fathers. Driven by her desire for vengeance, Pachua achieved what even her father could not. She accomplished a partial exceeding of her body's limitations, in this case her arms. While the rest of her was already on par with her father's, her biceps were gigantic when flexed and twice as strong as her father's. Armed with her newfound power, Pachua worked on a plan to attack the humans who did this. Much to her great delight, she came across a group of dragons from another part of the world. Their leader's name was a winged dragon named Tatsuo, who shared the same goals as Pachua did, only even more extreme. Known as the Dragon Lords, they offered Pachua a place among their ranks as the clear muscle of the group, which Pachua eagerly accepted. Armed with Pachua's water manipulating abilities, they made their move against the humans starting from the top. Their attacks worked well and thousands of humans were wiped out from Tatsuo's devastating techniques, mainly one known as Shinra Tensei, which was produced by Tatsuo's wings and produced the concussive force of an atomic bomb. No human was capable of overcoming these powerful foes. Their only option was to seal them away in a pocket dimension, which itself came at a hefty price of thousands of more lives before it was successful. Pachua, along with the other Dragon Lords, remained sealed away until their accidental release by I Chung in modern day China. Tatsuo killed him, but failed to realize that he had an adopted daughter named Venus de Milo, a muscular female ninja turtle. A battle between the Mutant Ninja Turtles and the Dragon Lords ensued. Pachua battled against Venus, and lost due to her underestimation of her. Soon after, Raphael managed to help her see Tatsuo for the evil being he was and helped to reawaken the love in her heart. Pachua saw this for herself when she declared her intentions to leave the Dragon Lords, when Tatsuo attempted to absorb her into his body. But the darkness in Pachua's heart was shed, which is what Tatsuo's technique relied on. Pachua went on to ensure Tatsuo's defeat at the hands of Venus. Since then, Pachua fell in love with Raphael and became his lover. They moved to New Zealand together to live happily in isolation. And though she had dropped her desire for revenge against humans, she would never stop mistrusting them. Interrealm: Expanded Universe Her first appearance in the Interrealm Universe is in the developing story, ''Dark Cauldron'' with soon to be ally to Xendrian Maranmore to help him stop the villainous Arthur Chaffe from destroying both worlds with the titular weapon. Future stories which establishes her character development includes The Long-Awaited Encounter and More Human Than Human. Their relationship is strong despite some major hurdles revolving around their different builds, Pachua's rampant muscle-narcissism and size differences. Studio Universe Outside the set of the Interrealm series, Pachua is a well-developed woman in the "real" world outside of TV. Pachua grew up on the sunny beach villages in Florida. Growing up she started to take up bodybuilding at age 20 making her one of the few youngest female non-human bodybuilders in the state. No one knows for sure but her development went out with a vengeance as Pachua grew bigger and bigger in a short amount of time. By the time she reached the age of 25, Pachua became a class onto herself in the bodybuilding circuit packing on more than 3 tons of pure, rock, hard muscle making her the largest female around! And it is to say its without the controversy and the fame that came with it. No one would ever believe that it was a long bloodline that contributed to her incredible body and she had a number of small roles where her strength became "useful" while they where small jobs, most of them involved being a villain or a unstoppable being for the heroes to vanquish. It was all starting to become a bummer for her until she landed a role in the X A E Studio special from the popular TV series Interrealm Universe starring Xendrian known as Dark Cauldron looking to case up a "strong female lead"; "strong" in this case is a large muscled female. Standing in line with various females of different species, builds and heights, Pachua manages to overshadow them all when it came time for her audition which in a startling show of strength and power managed to both impress and intimidate the audition staff. After a series of training and choreography sessions, she landed the role that now carries everything that she ever hoped for: Her being used in a real role instead of a stock character, get some real action where her muscles can be put to real use and best of all. Meet the co-star who will become her lover: Xendrian. A year after Dark Cauldron, Pachua and Xendrian soon became an item, an unusually opposite item considering that she is far bigger than him in muscle mass. However despite it all, Xendrian truly loves her. Category:Interrealm Universe Category:Dramatis Personae Category:Supporting Cast